In related-art steering control devices, a steering wheel return torque is generated by a motor in order to improve steering wheel return characteristics at the time when a driver releases a steering wheel from his/her hand at low vehicle speed.
In Patent Literature 1, a predefined function of a target return speed for a steering angle is selected based on an average feed speed and a vehicle speed, and drive control is performed by assist power generation means so that a return speed of the steering wheel becomes the calculated target return speed. The average feed speed is calculated based on a deviation between a steering angle at the start of the feed of the steering wheel and a steering angle at the end of the feed of the steering wheel and an elapsed time of the feed of the steering wheel.
In such a steering control device, the target return speed is changed through the feed of the steering wheel.
In Patent Literature 2, a steering-holding state of a steering wheel is determined based on a steering torque and a steering speed, and when it is determined that the steering is held, an output of steering wheel return control is set to be zero. In this manner, the steering torque is prevented from being increased at the time when the steering of the steering wheel is held.